


Fairly odd kinks

by orphan_account



Category: Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Foot Fetish, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Socks, Tickling, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few kink stories centered around Fairly odd parents,cause I can.Had to upload twice so.





	Fairly odd kinks

Timmy aged(16) 

It all started when he was caught.It was his own fault really,but a bit of Cosmo's as well.At least his socks could at least take a _bit_ of the heat.Wanda was out,likely on a shopping trip,and so were his parents.Even more lucky was the fact Vicky was busy,so she wasn't exactly in arms reach of tormenting the poor boy.Yep,it seemed everything was _juuust_ right for a bit of, _'relaxing'_.Timmy hadn't locked the door,or even closed it for that matter,as he held one of Cosmo's old pair of socks in his hands,undid his pants and laid down on his bed.God,this made him feel so guilty,but that made it even more fun if he was completely honest with himself.He put one sock over his already throbbing eight-inches, and one over his nose as he breathed deeply, savoring the seductive smell."Cosmmmooo...." He moaned giddily. He then opened his eyes, which was probably the worst decision of his life... _ever_.

His eyes widened when he saw his green haired and eyed fairy-godparent Cosmo in his doorway,mouth agape.Dammit,how the hell could he have forgotten about him? God he needed a checklist. "C-cosmo!? I-I was j-" he fumbled for words as Cosmo interrupted him "I-it's fine...Should have...knocked I guess?" He turned to look at the unclosed door.Timmy managed to get his pants back on in record time as his face reddened "S-sorry again! I-i'll uh remember next time! Promise" Timmy said,dealing with the obvious embarrassment of being 'caught'. Cosmo nodded,unable to stop himself from smiling a little bit from the situation,until his eyes rested on the bed. "Can I ask why you had my socks?" He inquisited,raising an eyebrow curiously.Timmy practically felt his heart rate plummet.This was not a discussion he was hoping to have...well,ever! "O-oh,those things... I-i'm not sure, I-i'm pretty sure you left them there" he began sweating suspiciously, frustrated by the fact that now Cosmo suddenly decided to actually take an interest in what was happening around him.Cosmo suddenly shook his head,as his gears began turning."No,I'm sure I didn't. Besides, you seemed to be having some fun with them" he smirked has he saw Timmy begin to pale,less than a second later,the poor boy was on in his knees,looking up at the fairy with pleading,puppy dog eyes.Cosmo took a minute to stare into them,looking him over.Really,he hadn't changed a whole lot.Small things like a bit more height, slightly deeper voice, actually smaller buck teeth,a bit more toned,things like that.He was expecting more,but it seemed that he wasn't going to change much more,which was fine by Cosmo."W-wait Cosmo! Y-you can't tell anyone,please! I'll do anything!" Timmy pleased,almost begging.Cosmo bit his lip a bit, undoubtedly turned on somewhat,being in charge for once. "Alright alright,this will be our little secret,but I think I deserve a little something." Cosmo licked his lips hungrily as he saw Timmy shiver "s-sure! Whatever you want Cosmo!". "Actually I prefer 'master' from now on" Cosmo said in a dominant attitude.He was perplexed a little,but Timmy nodded in cooperatation "alright...master.What do you want anyway?" He asked,titling his head slightly."Cosmo nodded towards the bed "Well first things first,underwear only,and on the bed."Timmy stared at him,trying to work out if he was joking or not,this was a seriously weird side of him he'd never witnessed before.After a lengthy staring match, he sighed, slowly pulling his shirt off,and then his pants,leaving him in underwear,grey and white socks,and red all over as he treid his best to cover himself up.He layed on his back on the bed as Cosmo snapped his fingers and Timmy's socks suddenly appeared around his wrists,tying them to his bed posts."Hey,what gives!?", he shouted angrily "I wish-" he was cut off as Cosmo quickly shoved a sock into his mouth,and tied it around when he tried to spit it out Cosmo on his side,was absolutely thrilled.He had never known the rush of being in charge,and now he had a cute little foot pervert to play with. He decided to test his magic-work,and lightly scratched his nails along Timmy's sides. It wasn't very predictable,which meant Timmy couldn't stop the girlish squel that came out of his mouth,muffled yet audible.After a few minutes of light poking,a contract appeared in front of his face."Now Timmy,I'd hate to tie you up..." Cosmo took a minute to laugh at his own corny joke."But this contact says that I wouldn't have to serve you wishes,or be affected by them,and I'd really appreciate it if you signed it" Timmy shook his head angrily as he struggled in the bonds,causing Cosmo to tut-tut

"Suit yourself buddy" he said,slipping his shoes off and laying down,his head between Timmy's own pair of feet.Unfortunatly for him though,this meant that Cosmo's sockless feet were perched right on top of his currently heaving chest.He was mesmirised by the bubble,short toes and smooth heel,and before he eventually dozed off,Cosmo cast a spell on his feet.Timmy couldn't even think of sleep, especially since the before mentioned spell caused Cosmo's feet to splay and clench at random intervals.After days (half-an hour),he finally kicked Cosmo lightly,waking the devious fairy up "Ready to sign hm?" He asked, already knowing the answer.Timmy nodded furiously,as the looming contract and his tight bonds miraculously disappeared "Now for some fu- oh come _on_!" Cosmo shouted as he received a call from Wanda,and sighed."Sorry,Wanda needs me,but don't worry, I left a little present" he said slyly with a wink,before poofing away.Turner sighed heavily as he stood up,and immediatly fell back onto the bed.He looked around him scrutinizingly,trying to see if he was near any more damn socks.After seeing none,he began wondering if being teased for days straight (half-an hour) was making him for crazy.No matter where he went,he could still smell Cosmo's cheesy soles.After some time he realised perhaps this was his little 'gift'.Despite being seriously overwhelmed,Timmy shrugged and plopped down on his bed,seeing as he still hadn't _'relaxed'_ yet.


End file.
